sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beast/B2ST - Will you be alright?
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 괜찮겠니? (Will you be alright?)right|200px *'Artista:' Beast/B2ST *'Single:'Will you be alright? *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: '''Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Mayo-2013 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Ohh ~ Yeah, Yeah.. chungbunhi saenggakhaebwatni jigeum nega baeteun mareun swibge doedollil su eobtdan geotdo algo itni Oh-Oh Yeah.. mianhaehaneun ne pyojeong geureon seulpeun eolgul sirheo eojjeomyeon majimagiljido moreuneunde jom useojwo neo eobtneun naboda na eobtneun nega honjaseon amugeotdo jal mothaneun nega nan neomuna geokjeongdwae jeongmal gwaenchangetni naega ne yeope eobseodo oeroum manhi taneun nega honjaga dwae beoryeodo neon jeongmal gwaenchangetni gakkeumeun neowa datwo jul sil eobtneun nongdameuro neowa useojul saram eobseodo neoman gwaenchandamyeon Think of it twice dasi jal saenggakhae bwa (If you leave me) naega eobseodo jeongmal gwaenchanheulkka nega neon na eobsin modeun ge neomu seotunikka naega algo itneun neon eorinae gateunikka Where are you going? Why you wanna go? (Go) eodil garyeogo Oh, Oh wae garyeogo geureoda ggeutnae ureumi teojin neo ireon neo bogo eoddeohge neol bonael su itgesseo manhi heuteureojil tende neo neo eobtneun naboda na eobtneun nega honjaseon amugeotdo jal mothaneun nega nan neomuna geokjeongdwae jeongmal gwaenchangetni naega ne yeope eobseodo-Woh~ oeroum manhi taneun nega honjaga dwae beoryeodo neon jeongmal gwaenchangetni gakkeumeun neowa datwo jul sil eobtneun nongdameuro neowa useojul saram eobseodo neoman gwaenchandamyeon jogeum igijeogieodo dwae nega nareul ddeonaseodo himdeulji anheul su isseul ddaekkaji deo meomulleodo dwae Stay with me baby. Stay with me baby Don’t go. Don’t leave me baby. Take ma hand Stay with me baby, Stay with me baby Don’t go. Don’t leave me baby jeongmal gwaenchangetni naega ne yeope eobseodo-Woh~ Oero-um manhi taneun niga Honjaga dwae beo-ryeo-do neon jeongmal gwaenchangetni gakkeumeun neowa datwo jul sil eobtneun nongdameuro neowa useojul saram eobseodo neoman gwaenchandamyeon Woo-Oh-Oh~ Yeah-He~ 'Español' Ohh ~ Si, Si.. ¿Has pensando en las palabras que acabas de decir? ¿Sabes que no puedes cambiar las cosas tan fácilmente? Oh-Oh Sí.. No me gusta verte arrepentida y triste Esta podría ser nuestra última vez, por favor sonríe.. Aunque esté 'Yo sin Ti' El que 'Tú estés sin Mí' me preocupa más Porque no eres buena haciendo cosas por ti misma ~ ¿Estarás Bien? ¿Incluso si no estoy a tu lado? Te sientes desprotegida fácilmente aunque no lo estés ¿Estarás Bien? ¿Sin nadie con quién discutir? ¿Sin una persona con quién bromear y reír? Ok.. Si está bien para Ti.. Piénsalo dos veces, Piénsalo de nuevo (Si me dejas..) ¿Realmente estarás bien sin mí? Porque eres incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin mí Porque eres como una niña ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué quieres irte? (irte) ¿A dónde vas? Oh-Oh ¿Por qué quieres irte? Al final empiezas a llorar.. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo puedo dejar que te vayas así? Si te estás desmoronando. Aunque esté 'Yo sin Ti' El que 'Tú estés sin Mí' me preocupa más Porque no eres buena haciendo cosas por ti misma ~ ¿Estarás Bien? ¿Incluso si no estoy a tu lado? Woh~ Te sientes desprotegida fácilmente aunque no lo estés ¿Estarás Bien? ¿Sin nadie con quién discutir? ¿Sin una persona con quién bromear y reír? Ok.. Si está bien para Ti.. Está bien que seas un poco egoísta; Incluso después de que te vayas Hasta que deje de ser difícil Puedes estar cerca de Mí.. ~ Quédate Conmigo Nena, Quédate Conmigo Nena No te vayas, No me dejes Nena, Toma mi mano Quédate Conmigo Nena, Quédate Conmigo Nena No te vayas, No me dejes Nena ¿Estarás Bien? ¿Incluso si no estoy a tu lado? Woh~ Te sientes desprotegida fácilmente aunque no lo estés ¿Estarás Bien? ¿Sin nadie con quién discutir? ¿Sin una persona con quién bromear y reír? Ok.. Si está bien para Ti.. Woo-Oh-Oh~ Si-He~ 'Hangul' Ohh ~ Yeah, Yeah.. 충분히 생각해봤니 지금 네가 뱉은 말은 쉽게 되돌릴 수 없단 것도 알고 있니 Oh-Oh Yeah.. 미안해하는 네 표정 그런 슬픈 얼굴 싫어 어쩌면 마지막일지도 모르는데 좀 웃어줘 너 없는 나보다 나 없는 네가 혼자선 아무것도 잘 못하는 네가 난 너무나 걱정돼 정말 괜찮겠니 내가 네 옆에 없어도 외로움 많이 타는 네가 혼자가 돼 버려도 넌 정말 괜찮겠니 가끔은 너와 다퉈 줄 실 없는 농담으로 너와 웃어줄 사람 없어도 너만 괜찮다면 Think of it twice 다시 잘 생각해 봐 (If you leave me) 내가 없어도 정말 괜찮을까 네가 넌 나 없인 모든 게 너무 서투니까 내가 알고 있는 넌 어린애 같으니까 Where are you going? Why you wanna go? (Go) 어딜 가려고 Oh, Oh 왜 가려고 그러다 끝내 울음이 터진 너 이런 너 보고 어떻게 널 보낼 수 있겠어 많이 흐트러질 텐데 너 너 없는 나보다 나 없는 네가 혼자선 아무것도 잘 못하는 네가 난 너무나 걱정돼 정말 괜찮겠니 내가 네 옆에 없어도-Woh~ 외로움 많이 타는 네가 혼자가 돼 버려도 넌 정말 괜찮겠니 가끔은 너와 다퉈 줄 실 없는 농담으로 너와 웃어줄 사람 없어도 너만 괜찮다면 조금 이기적이어도 돼 네가 나를 떠나서도 힘들지 않을 수 있을 때까지 더 머물러도 돼 Stay with me baby. Stay with me baby Don’t go. Don’t leave me baby. Take ma hand Stay with me baby, Stay with me baby Don’t go. Don’t leave me baby 정말 괜찮겠니 내가 네 옆에 없어도-Woh~ 외로움 많이 타는 네가 혼자가 돼 버려도 넌 정말 괜찮겠니 가끔은 너와 다퉈 줄 실 없는 농담으로 너와 웃어줄 사람 없어도 너만 괜찮다면 Woo-Oh-Oh~ Yeah-He~ 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop